


Of Purple Lips And Painted Smirks

by AChairWithAPandaOnIt



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: But it's still sad, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, I love that character but I also love angst, I'm Sorry, and she wants to take down those guys that keep trying to kill kaitou kid, because she doesn't like them, black org is all in jail, except Vermouth, it happens before the story begins though, it's just some angst happening in the background of the story, or something, she's too much of a slippery snake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChairWithAPandaOnIt/pseuds/AChairWithAPandaOnIt
Summary: It was over right? The Organisation had been taken down, it's members imprisoned. They had won.So why was it that Vermouth was in her bedroom, at 2am, pointing a gun at her head?Or alternatively, Vermouth sets out to destroy the Organisation that's been attempting to kill Kaitou KID and drags Hidemi along for the ride.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There really isn't enough of Kir or femslash in this fandom, so I decided to hit two birds with one stone. And now I've accidentally started shipping Vermouth and Kir. I hope my writing's okay?? I've been trying to get back into writing for a while now, but before that I hadn't been writing for a year.

Hidemi was awake as soon as the door opened, feet too light to be those of her clumsy younger brother stepping inside. They crept across her bedroom, barely heard upon the carpeted floor, and stopped in front of her bed. She felt herself panic for a second, but forced her breathing into a steady pace, just like she had in the hospital.

Her hand moved silently towards her pillow, where she always kept a gun-

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

The voice was unmistakably Vermouth’s, full of authority and poison. Hidemi could easily imagine the smirk on her purple-painted lips. There was something pressing at the back of her head, probably a gun.

She shifted uncomfortably and swallowed.

“Vermouth.”

“Kir,” Vermouth said mockingly “although, It’s Hidemi-chan now, right?”

Hidemi scowled “Hondou,” she said “I would prefer it if you called me Hondou.”

“Ah, Hondou-chan then,” She felt the bed dip slightly as Vermouth sat down, the weight of the gun still heavy on her head “How’s life been lately, Hondou-chan?”

“Better.” She turned her head to the side in an attempt to at least see the woman.

Vermouth’s crossed legs shifted slightly and Hidemi felt a little embarrassed at the length of time her eyes lingered on them.

“Huh, really?”

“Why are you here, Vermouth?” Hidemi said bluntly, annoyance evident in her voice.

The bed creaked.

“Well, you see, I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

She gritted her teeth “I don’t help criminals, Vermouth.”

“I’m sure you can make an exception in this case. After all, you wouldn’t want your precious little brother to, well, shall we say, accidentally fall from his window. We’re on the third floor right? I wouldn’t be surprised if he died.”

She said it all nonchalantly, like she wasn’t destroying every single little piece of happiness that Hidemi had built up over the last few months.

It made her feel sick.

She exhaled shakily “I suppose you’re right.”

The woman was smirking, it was obvious, she was always smirking.

“Good.”

She felt the gun at her head move and turned around fully.

There was nothing particularly shocking about her appearance, it was as she would expect; a short skirt, tights, a dark green turtleneck, a brown blazer. Something fashionable, but also something that would easily blend in with a crowd. Her low-cut shirts had always attracted attention, so it made sense that – as she was the top priority of the CIA, FBI, and the PSB – she wouldn’t continue to wear them.

She must have been running out of money for her disguises without the organisation there to pay her.

Hidemi sighed and sat up.

“What do you need help with?”


	2. Chapter 1

“She seemed angry, sad, but angry. Not at me, though, at someone else.” Eisuke frowned, brought his hand to his chin. He felt something cold and wet dripping onto it and looked down in confusion at the spoon that he was still holding. He dropped it back into the bowl of milk and granola, wiped at his chin with the sleeve of his shirt and continued speaking.

His face was set with determination.

“Suzuki-san knew about it too, whoever was upsetting Ran-san.” His head tilted to the side in wonder “Come to think of it, they both kept scowling at the empty-”

Hidemi looked up from her own breakfast, surprised at the pause in his speech.

His face was twitching.

“Th-that was Kudo Shinichi-san’s desk…they were staring at Kudo-san’s desk…”

Suddenly his entire face lit up, like he had worked out the answer to hardest problem in the entire universe.

“They’re both angry at Kudo-san!” He shouted, much too excited at the prospect of it. Hidemi heard a muttered ‘maybe he told them’ and then a thud.

And when she looked up again Eisuke was gone.

“Ei-chan?”

A groan of pain resounded from the other side of the table and she looked over to find her clumsy younger brother on the floor, chair tipped over, rubbing at his head. She couldn’t help it, her lips twitched upwards and she let out a chuckle.

The pout that she received did nothing to stifle her laughter.

She giggled, pressed a hand over her mouth in an attempt to smother it. But then she just started laughing harder, clutching at her stomach, and she stumbled backwards into a chair, found herself falling backwards. Desperately, she clutched at the table.

But it was too late.

The table tipped forward and all of a sudden she was drenched with milk and granola and tea.

Eisuke giggled and oh, how the tables had turned.

“You’re helping me clean this up, you know.” She said with a smile, rolling out from under the table.

The boy, who was still sitting on the floor, paled.

“Do I have to?” He asked.

“Just until you have to go to school, I think you’ve got about twenty minutes. Don’t forget to brush your teeth.” She replied, picking up his bag, which was soggy and decorated with a single teaspoon “I’ll get one of the spares, you’re lucky you forgot to put anything in it.”

“Ah! Again?” Eisuke said, looking at the bag miserably. Hidemi smiled sympathetically.

* * *

Wrapping herself in a towel, Hidemi climbed out of the bathtub. The water gurgled down the drain as she pulled the chained plug out. She sighed, opened the door to her bedroom, and collapsed on her bed to think.

She hadn’t really had any time to do that yet.

The problem that Vermouth had come to her with was…not what she would have expected. It was something _good_ , which wasn’t a word she had ever associated the older woman with.

_And how old was that woman, anyway?_

A part of her wanted to say that she had done her bit, that she had suffered enough, that _Eisuke_ had suffered enough. But she knew what the woman would do to him if she turned around and said no.

And she knew that she would regret it if she didn’t help, if Kaitou KID was killed.

This organisation didn’t seem as terrifyingly competent as the last, at least. If the Black Organisation had wanted Kaitou KID dead he wouldn’t have survived a night.

Vermouth had also claimed to know the identity of Kaitou KID, which led to the question of _how_ she knew this and why she even cared. There was the possibility that Vermouth had gotten involved with these people on her own and investigated Kaitou KID when she noticed that her enemies were shooting at him during his heists. This was very unlikely though, she was much too elusive for that. They would have never been able to find her, not even the CIA could find her. Which meant that she emotionally invested in Kaitou KID’s survival, just like with Conan-kun and Ran-san.

She really hoped that Vermouth hadn’t been stalking the thief, he had enough trouble already, an illegal organisation _was_ trying to kill him.

_And since when did she worry about criminals?_

Huffing, Hidemi burrowed her face into her pillow and attempted to catch up on sleep, she hadn’t been this tired since her organisation days.

It was easier said than done, her mind kept on cycling back over the problem, kept on wondering on her connection to Kaitou KID.

When she woke up she knew something was wrong.

Perhaps it was the open window, or the boots down below it, or maybe the fact that Vermouth was sitting at her laptop, a brown jacket slung over the back of the chair.

“Ah, you’re awake.” She smirked, eyes never leaving the screen.

Hidemi sat up groggily and wiped at her eyes.

“Do you always visit people when they’re sleeping? You _do_ know how creepy that is right?” She said, slipping out of bed and padding over to the laptop.

On the screen was a collection of pictures of a man, all from different angles, he had a horseshoe moustache, a fedora, and was wearing a dark overcoat. He looked like a typical movie villain, cruel and callous, dressed head to toe in black. A bit like the agents of the Black Organisation had, actually.

“He’s been seen on security cameras and personal films at every KID heist where shots have, reportedly, been fired. Suspicious, right?” The woman said, voice silky.

Hidemi nodded “Do you know anything else?” She asked.

“As a matter of fact, I do.” There was a click and chrome popped up. The webpage was for a restaurant, ‘The Hayashi’, there was some text about it being passed through generations of the family, but Vermouth scrolled through before she could read any more. And down at the bottom was a photograph of a board. It was decorated by pictures of people, one of them being the suspicious man.

“It’s on the wall at the restaurant, apparently our man frequents this restaurant enough to be considered a regular.”

Hidemi looked at the time in the bottom right hand corner of the laptop, 13:27, and stepped back.

“I suppose we’ll be going there then?”

“Of course,” Vermouth closed the lid of the laptop, then smirked up at her “you might want to put some clothes on though. Not that I mind the view.”

Hidemi’s cheeks heated up and she realised that she was still only wearing a towel.

“Out!” She shrieked “Out now!”

Vermouth grabbed her jacket and darted out of the room cackling.

* * *

 “Interesting choice, that top.” Vermouth said as she climbed off of her motorcycle.

Hidemi looked down at the top that she had thrown on half an hour ago, it was black, and in bold white print it said ‘Sorry I’m late I didn’t want to come’. She smirked.

“Well it’s the truth isn’t it.”

Vermouth let out a puff of laughter and pocketed her keys. She offered her arm to Hidemi.

“Well then, shall we?”

Hidemi rolled her eyes and walked into the restaurant.

“This isn’t a date.” She said, striding forward and sitting down at a table right by the entrance.

“No, I suppose it isn’t.” Replied Vermouth, as she slid into the chair opposite her and picked up the menu. There was a smirk on her lips once again and Hidemi took a moment to wonder if she was capable of any other facial expressions.

Her mind dredged up an image of Vermouth smiling and it felt very wrong.

She leant her head on her hand and took a look around, it wouldn’t be good to get distracted in enemy territory. Not that the enemies knew they were enemies.

The restaurant was dark, lit only by the two large windows at the front and the oil-fashioned lamps that littered the walls. On each table there was a lit candle. At the very back of the establishment there was a bar with a young man standing behind it, Hidemi quickly ruled him out as being one of their enemies, he was too young and too carefree. She rose slightly to look over Vermouth. There was a family of four, mother, father, two children, on the table right next to their’s, and a couple two tables away. She turned to her left and

Vermouth’s hand grasped her jaw and angled her head back over to her. She brought a hand up to try and shake her hold but the older woman caught it and forced it to the table. Vermouth leaned over, and Hidemi shuddered at the hot breath that attacked her ear. She wrinkled her nose.

“Behind you.” The woman whispered.

Hidemi gave a subtle nod, felt a press of lips against her cheek, and felt her hand being released.

Vermouth stood up.

“I’m going to order our food, honey.” She winked, sauntering over to the bar.

Hidemi plastered on a smile. She knew what Vermouth had done; she had categorised them as a couple to the surrounding tables. And there wasn't even a chance of correcting this, it would draw too much attention to them.

She turned her head slightly and looked behind herself. Immediately she saw what Vermouth had been referring to, there was a table over at the side of the establishment, hidden in the shadow of a faulty light. It was occupied by three men in black overcoats and fedoras. And right there, just joining them, was the man from the photos. He looked just as awful in person.

_And she really was getting rusty_

_If she hadn't noticed something like this even just a year ago she would have found herself dead in a heartbeat_

 

Quickly, before they could notice her watching, she turned away.

She smiled and looked outside, put on the air of a woman enjoying her date. It looked nice outside, but she could tell from the waving of the tree branches that it was still rather windy. A pack of children passed the window, which was odd, considering the fact that school hadn’t quite ended yet. She leaned into the window to get a better look and felt a real smile grow on her face; it was the Detective Boys, likely off to get in trouble again. She made a mental note to ask them what they were up to when she next saw them.

“Shouldn’t Silver Bullet-kun be with them?” Vermouth asked as she sat down.

Hidemi shrugged.

Vermouth leaned onto her hand and glanced over at the group of criminals.

“Did you get a look at them?” She asked in a bored tone.

“I turned around quickly, they didn’t notice.”

“Good.”

“Excuse me,” They both looked up, it was one of the waiters “here are your drinks.”

“Ah, thank you.” Hidemi said as he placed the two glasses onto the table. She turned to Vermouth as he left “You didn’t order anything else, did you?”

“An ice-cream sundae.”

“We’re not on a date.”

“If we need to leave quickly, without drawing any attention to ourselves, then a shared dessert is perfect. It will be gone twice as quickly. Besides, if we finish before he leaves then we can just hold hands and giggle amongst each other. Couples are dumb like that, they don’t leave as soon as they’ve finished eating.”

Hidemi rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. Vermouth was toying with her and she wouldn't let the woman know how much it bothered her.

After a few minutes of dull conversation about their made-up lives (in which Vermouth had apparently taken her fake younger brother to the fake hospital after he broke both of his fake arms in a fake car accident) their ice-cream arrived.

“No.” Hidemi said, arms crossed, as Vermouth held up a spoon heaped with ice-cream and quirked her eyebrow. Vermouth _pouted_.

“But honey.” She whined dramatically, pushing at her mouth with the spoon. If this continued they would surely attract the target’s attention.

She reluctantly opened her mouth and accepted the ice-cream, scowling over the spoon. Vermouth smirked in delight.

They were almost finished when the man got up and Hidemi took great delight in violently shoving a spoon into her 'girlfriend's' mouth.

She climbed onto the back of the motorcycle and clutched around Vermouth’s middle as the woman turned it on. Soon enough they were speeding away, making sure to keep far enough away to not be noticed and close enough to not lose the car they were following. The traffic was heavy, so it was especially hard, but, despite this, the man didn’t seem to notice at all.

This Organisation was shaping up to be embarrassingly incompetent.

It was around three when the car parked in an apartment block and the man left for the fourth floor. They made a note of the area and left.

“I’ll be back soon.” Vermouth said, stopping in front of her apartment an hour later.

Hidemi rolled her eyes and got off of the vehicle.

“Right, when I’m asleep most likely.”

* * *

Eisuke was sitting at the kitchen table doing homework, humming a tune, when she entered the house.

“Okino Yoko-chan’s new song, right?” She asked, settling into the chair across from him.

He jumped at her voice, then smiled brightly.

“Hidemi-neesan!” He grinned.

She chuckled and brought her hand up to give him a little wave “Hi, Ei-chan.”

“Huh?” He blinked, adjusted his glasses.

“Hey, Hidemi-neesan?”

She tilted her head in confusion.

“Do you not want to be here?”

“Ah, the shirt?” He nodded “No, I’m very happy to be here. A friend of mine was just being annoying, that’s all.” She half expected him to point out that she didn’t have friends. But Eisuke wasn’t that kind of person, he just seemed happy at the prospect of her having a friend.

She watched as he turned back to his homework.

“Hidemi-neesan?” He asked, fiddling with his pen.

“Hm?”

“Is there something troubling you?”

He was smiling, but there was something sad about it. He didn’t lift his gaze from the pen, just kept on fiddling, kept on thumbing at the casing.

“It’s just that…you seemed distracted during breakfast. You were listening to every word that I said, you always listen to what I say, just like how I listen to every single word that comes out of your mouth…I guess…I don’t want to miss anything more, and neither do you…but…I could tell you were worrying about something…” He stopped talking.

Hidemi breathed in deeply, looked down in guilt. Then she looked back up and angled her head just right so that she could look him in the eye with a soft smile.

“There’s nothing troubling me at all, Ei-chan. Don’t worry, everything’s fine.” She said cheerily.

His face _fell_ , and she could tell that she had hurt him, that he wanted to tell her that he wasn’t a child anymore, that he could help, that he wasn’t useless. Instead he pulled up a sunny smile and told her about his day.

And when she asked if anything was troubling _him_ , he said no.

She didn’t call him out on his lie either.


End file.
